


Dare Seize the Fire

by Mysana



Series: Naruto Short Fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Konoha Village, Reviving the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, alternative ending, post canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: He never wanted to be Hokage, but Kakashi won't let this chance go without using it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn, turn, turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818257) by [sowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowell/pseuds/sowell). 
  * Inspired by [we'll be counting stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982745) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Title from _The Tyger_ by _William Blake_

Kakashi is angry about a lot of things. He’s angry that his father is still remembered for starting a Shinobi War, for one. Now that he’s old enough, Kakashi can tell quite easily that Sakumo was simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time, with the wrong moral code. Although it could have been delayed by a few months, the war had been coming for years. It hadn’t been his father’s fault. 

Kakashi is angry that Obito’s clan is dead. Obito and the Uchiha had never gotten on particularly well, but they were still one of the few parts of Obito left. They had been, at least. For all that Obito was too loud and too normal for the Uchiha, Obito had still enjoyed shouting about the Setting Sun festival that the Uchiha hosted internally every year in August. There would never be another Setting Sun festival for Kakashi to watch from the shadows as part of the ANBU security. Kakashi would never get to see Obito’s little cousins grow up and do him proud.

Kakashi is angry that he never got the chance to teach Itachi. There was a long tradition in Konoha of genius teaching genius, and Kakashi broke that chain. Some, of course, would say it just made sense because Kakashi was in ANBU and had a terrible reputation anyway. Kakashi hadn’t even been aware that Itachi was considered a prodigy until he’d turned up in ANBU one day, assigned to Kakashi’s squad. There was very little he could do at that point, though he tried. Being a squad leader and ‘taichou’ is different from being a jounin sensei though. Hiruzen had never even suggested Kakashi teach him, and that hurt, a bit.

Kakashi is angry that so many ANBU die because medics aren’t allowed in. They’re considered too valuable, as if the lives of ANBU members aren’t. As if it’s not even worth teaching to the ANBU members because they’re already dead. As if it’s worth dozens of lives each year to avoid the time it takes to train a genjutsu user (who tend to have the best chakra control) how to heal a torn artery or dissolve dangerous bone fragments.

Many things make Kakashi angry, but the lack of medics in ANBU make him _furious_.

***

Kakashi never wanted to be Hokage, but he’ll be damned if he lets the chance to change things pass him by.

***

It starts with Sakura, and Shizune. Sakura had been running the hospitals for the most part, but Kakashi puts Shizune back in charge, for the time being at least. Then he takes Sakura down to the ANBU barracks and introduces her to all of the training and off duty members. Most ANBU live in the barracks because it’s easier so Sakura gets to meet over a hundred ANBU that day. When they go back to his office Kakashi explains.

“More than half of the ANBU members you met today will be dead within three years.”

The shock, the horror, on Sakura’s face soothes some of the raging blue flames within.

“What can I do to help?” Sakura asks, and Kakashi smiles. 

***

Change takes time. It starts with Sakura teaching shifts of ANBU members first aid - the things they haven’t learned through trial and error at the cost of their teammates' lives. It starts with Sakura teaching medical chakra training exercises to ANBU member, Kakashi knows they will practice until they run out of chakra. It starts with Sakura going to the academy and teaching the students about medical ninjutsu and the importance of good chakra control. The children will practice, not like the ANBU out of desperation, but out of admiration. Everyone knows about Sakura of Team 7 and Hokage Tsunade.

Kakashi is looking over the numbers, ANBU deaths are down by 10%, when Sakura asks to join. Kakashi says yes. 

He regrets it, sometimes. He regrets it when Sakura comes into his office and her vest is covered in blood and her teammates are dead and her eyes are empty. He regrets it when Naruto comes into his office looking for Sakura, because she’s been on missions non-stop for almost a month now. He regrets it when he sees Tsunade, looking so, so scared of losing someone else. (When he stands before the memorial stone, and see the name Sakura. Not his Sakura, but it could be. One day.)

He doesn’t regret it when she makes captain and ANBU deaths are down 30%.

***

Sasuke comes home, after years away. Now with a scar on his chin and another across his back. With him is a three year old child. _Sasuke’s_ three year old child. A little girl. (He doesn't talk about the girl's mother.)

***

Naruto starts taking diplomacy missions to prepare for his time as Hokage.

***

Kakashi thinks about giving Sai a genin team, before deciding to wait a few years first. He’s been hearing interesting things about Sai and Ino though, and spends the rest of the afternoon gossiping with Shizune. 

***

Sakura comes back from hundreds of missions, almost entirely unharmed, though the diamond on her forehead is often missing. The day she falls unconscious in his office, he puts her on leave. She spends a term teaching at the academy at his request. (She teaches a class of 42 and of the 20 who become genin 15 of them will get medical qualifications.)

When the term is up Sakura is back in his office, asking to return. This time he says no. 

***

Sakura returns to the hospital, Shizune goes back to making poison and antidotes. Naruto returns from Suna and leaves for Kiri. Sai proposes to Ino and they start to plan a wedding. Sasuke turns up at his office holding his screaming daughter and drops her in his lap.

“I need one night worth of sleep. Just one.” He says before disappearing. Kakashi stares at the girl. Michiko if he can remember correctly.

“Daddy is stupid!” She shouts, then looks around, seeming to realise that she is no longer at home. “Who’re you?”

“I’m the Hokage,” Kakashi says, because he’s not quite sure what else to say. Does he still count as Sasuke’s sensei? (Sasuke is still technically a genin…)

“Oh. Where’s Daddy?”

“He needed to take a nap.”

Shizune knocks on the door, and enters before Kakashi has the chance to run away. Shizune looks at the girl, then to Kakashi, then back to the girl. 

“Sasuke’s?” She asks, unsure because Sasuke has barely left the Uchiha compound since he returned. When he does leave, his daughter stays at home. (Although according to the ANBU following Sasuke, they do go to the local park for ‘playtime’.)

“Hi! My name is Uchiha Michiko!” The girl says, and Shizune and Kakashi share a look of amusement that _this_ is Sasuke’s daughter. She barely seems related to him with her cheerful attitude. 

When Sasuke returns to pick her up six hours later the office is dark and empty and he finds a note on the desk that informs him that they’ve gone to get ramen. When he arrives at Ichiraku’s, Ayame tells him that they already finished eating and said they were heading Kakashi’s place. When he goes _there_ he finds Michiko playing with Kakashi’s dogs while he sleeps on the couch.

*** 

Sai and Ino get married in a large ceremony with the clan heads, heirs, and various friends and family. Kakashi watches some of it from the trees since he knows Sai will be able to tell he’s there. He leaves a gift then goes and spends the rest of the day trying to get rid of the backlog of paperwork that spawned during his hour long absence.

***

The day that Naruto is supposed to return to Konoha for a check in and new assignment a toad arrives in his place. It spits out a scroll that succinctly informs Kakashi that Naruto will not be back in Konoha any time soon. He’s gotten an invitation to visit Kumo and he’s decided to take them up on. Kakashi would be a lot more upset if the toad hadn’t also spat out a signed treaty between Konoha and Kiri that promised non-aggression and shared resources in times of need.

There's also a letter for Kakashi about all the interesting things Naruto's friends (read: spy network) have told him about.

***

ANBU deaths increase after Sakura's departure, but not by as much as Kakashi had expected.

***

The academy graduation age is raised to 15, with minimum graduation age at 12 in exceptional circumstances.

Partly because Kakashi doesn’t want to bury kids. Mostly because so much of a genin’s skill depends on their jounin-sensei which makes skill sets very imbalanced. He also hopes that covering more in the academy more will allow a shorter turn around time between graduation and reaching chunin. (Most teams aren't like the Rookie 9 after all.) Theoretically a later graduation means they’ll be more mature, and won’t have to juggle learning so many new skills while taking missions.

Further chakra control training and three genjutsu are added to the curriculum. Starter and advanced strategy, tracking, and first aid classes are added as well. Kakashi also decides to add two more taijutsu forms, but those are taught after school and are not required. Kunoichi class is mandatory for all student.

To graduate students must pass at least three of the five topics of genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, academic, and specialised. 

Academy teachers are also given three addition months of training compared to the six hour course that was previously required. All chunin are encouraged to teach at least one class during their time as an active shinobi.

***

Kiba turns up in his office one day and says,

“Naruto’s not gonna be Hokage is he?” It takes Kakashi a moment to think about it. He’d always assumed Naruto still wanted to be Hokage. Naruto’s not even in Konoha right now though, and it doesn’t look like he’s coming home soon. Naruto _knows_ that Kakashi wants to pass off the hat as soon as possible. 

“I don’t think so, no.” He says, surprising himself more than Kiba who nods sharply.

“I didn’t think so. I wanted to - to be Hokage. Naruto wanted it so badly though, and everyone knows that Team 7 are the ones who become Hokage. But if Naruto’s not gonna do it. And there’s no way Sasuke could…. Is Sakura going to be Hokage?”

“I think Shizune would kill me if she had to run the hospital forever.” Kakashi says instead of answering, he almost shudders at the thought. 

“Sai?” They both shudder at the thought. Kiba looks at him, more serious than Kakashi can remember seeing him. “Train me to be Hokage,” Kiba says. It’s not a question so much as a dare. (Is there anyone better?)

Kakashi considers it. It’s not popular to make a clan member Hokage because it’s considered a conflict of duty, the only reason old Sarutobi got the job was because Tobirama _Senju_ asked him to. The Inuzuka are a fairly popular clan, and they aren’t too big so as to be threatening. They were also known for being loyal above all else. Kiba would never do what Danzo or Orochimaru did.

Kiba was a jounin already, not the first but not the last of the Konoha Twelve to reach it.

“You’d have to do a stint in ANBU,” Kakashi warns because he’s not ready to say yes, and every Hokage before has entered for at least a few missions.

Kiba grins.

***

Michiko starts at the academy. Sasuke turns up in Kakashi’s office looking lost less than a month later. Kakashi laughs at first, and sends him to spar with Kiba. But he keeps. coming. back. Kakashi doesn’t mind spending time with Sasuke, but it’s rather distracting when he keeps looking out the window at the academy and sighing loudly.

“Hokage-sama,” Shikaku says during one of their meetings, Sasuke laying on the couch in the corner. “Shizune’s kidnapped my son.”

“I’m sorry for you loss,” Kakashi says, because if Shizune’s decided that Shikamaru’s hers then Kakashi will catch himself on fire before he sends out a rescue mission. (He tries to avoid sending ANBU on suicide missions when he can help it.) Shikaku rolls his eyes.

“You previously approved of Shikamaru as the next jounin commander.”

“Then find someone else.” Kakashi dismisses. Shikaku keeps standing there though, as if waiting for something. Kakashi sighs. “Sasuke, you’re Shikaku’s helper until he decides you or someone else will be his new replacement.”

He enjoys the look of dismay on both of their faces.

***

Kakashi can barely hold back a smile when ANBU Falcon stands in front of him and asks for three months off. The minimum time required to gain medic-nin qualifications.

***

It only takes Kakashi a few days to realise that training Kiba to be Hokage means training Kiba as his heir. Kakashi hadn’t thought he’d have an heir to his techniques to be honest. Sakura is Tsunade’s heir. Sasuke is Orochimaru’s. Naruto is Jiraiya’s. Sai is Danzo’s. Tenzo is Danzo’s. It’s not that his students haven’t learned from great people. But he hasn’t given his father’s sword to anyone. He hasn’t passed on the dog summon. (He thought, once, it would be Sasuke. Then he thought it might be Sakura. They both found other, better teachers.)

Kakashi summons Pakkun to teach Akamaru when he can. The Inuzuka are good, but they sometimes under utilies their dogs because unlike the Hatake their dogs aren’t weapons so much as _part of them_.Kiba won’t take Kakashi’s dog summon, he doesn’t need it. But Kakashi will give it to Kiba for safe keeping, to give to one of his students. He can’t teach Kiba chidori either, because without a sharingan Kiba won’t be able to react fast enough. That’s not all Kakashi is though.

Kiba’s good at tracking and decent at fighting but neither of those are good enough. Oh he’s good enough for jounin, but Kage have to be on a different level. 

Kiba starts joining Team 7 dinners, where all of Kakashi’s adorable students complain about work, and about him.

“He made me climb the Hokage monument. With one arm! Without chakra!” Kiba says, and Sasuke laughs.

“He made me climb a cliff with one arm when I was a _genin_ ,” Sasuke says, swallowing his sake in one go - like a heathen. Michiko is staying with Ino tonight, apparently she enjoys playing with Sai’s son, Inokuma.

“Tsunade-shishou made me do that too.” Sakura says, and her face is flushed even with her ability to filter alcohol.

“Works to increase physical strength are a common part of training,” Sai adds, watching the others carefully.

Kakashi smiles and enjoys the humming contentment in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sends toads sometimes. There’s always a letter for Team 7, as a whole or individually depending on how much time he’s had. Often there are notes about his new friends, and sometimes a picture attached.

 _Naruto and Arato Uzumaki_ the label says. There’s Naruto and a small, red haired child clinging to his side. The letter inside refers to “We” as often as it does “I”.

The haunted look in Naruto’s eyes that have lingered since the war are starting to fade.

***

Less than a week after ANBU Falcon returns to duty (now a qualified Junior Medic who will be required to spend 5 hours a week at the hospital when not on mission), there’s another one. ANBU Boar bows deeply before saying,

“Hokage-sama, I would like to request three months of leave.”

“You do realise that taking time to train as a medic-nin only requires permission and then you can still get paid, right?” (Kakashi pretends that’s an old rule, not one that was finally approved and put into action less than a month ago.)

“Hokage-sama, I would like to request permission to train as a junior medic-nin while continuing in ANBU.” ANBU Boar says without pause. Kakashi sighs because ANBU are no fun these days. They’re too used to him.

“Granted.”

***

Sakura slams the papers down onto his desk. Kakashi looks at them curiously, glancing up briefly to see her face with a determined expression. The papers detail a new underground addition to the hospital for secure care. Designed specifically for ANBU on the right side and prisoners on the left.

“Ino was complaining about prisoner health.” Sakura explains, looking a bit embarrassed now. Kakashi nods and looks at them more closely. Normally he’d nominally approve the plans and then set them aside to look at later, but he wants to get this in action as soon as possible.

They’re pretty good. They haven’t been able to take the electricity or water lines into account because those plans are _highly_ restricted, even to the apprentice of the previous Hokage. He adds in a notation for more lockers and to add a toilet for staff use. Then he approves it.

(It won’t go into action yet. Next it’ll go to an approved architect and the money will be found in the yearly budget and a plan will be put into place. But within the next five years it should be ready. ANBU won’t have to go to the hospital without their mask - something they’re rarely willing to do, or have medics sent into the ANBU base - which takes far too long.)

It’s progress though. He and Sakura share a smile.

***

Kiba improves by leaps about bounds, not because he was weak before, but because he’s in a different situation. He’s not on a tracking team anymore. He had good stamina, and was good at hiding. Now he’s faster and stronger. Akamaru is better at communicating with non-Inuzuka. He starts to learn how to use _all_ elements in ninjutsu.

It’s not going to be a fast change, but he is changing.

***

At some point Shikamaru started delivering his paperwork. Kakashi’s not really sure when. It’s just. When he sees Shizune at the market one day he realises he hasn’t seen her in ages. She looks better. Less tired.

Shikamaru offers his opinion on some of the work. Much of it Kakashi’s already thought of, some of it he hasn’t.

***

The Konoha Twelve (Eleven? Without Sasuke. Or maybe it’s thirteen with Sai? No one’s really sure) are famous. In and outside of Konoha. Whenever dignitaries arrive they're offended if their guide isn’t one of them. Kakashi sees many of them regularly.

Hinata has started to attend meetings on her Father’s behalf. She’s engaged now, if Kakashi remembers correctly, not to anyone he knows though. She’s a fantastic diplomat, her calm demeanour and kind face make people underestimate her. She’s silk hiding steel. He sees her with Sakura from time to time, and she spends some of her free time with Michiko and Inokuma. She wants to be a good mother. (How does he even know this stuff?)

Ino’s been head of T&I for ages, and it agrees with her. She looks after Inokuma, but it was Sai who wanted to be a parent. When she does have Inokuma, she can often be seen working with him on her hip as she explains the work he’ll inherit. He sees her for regular updates on the traitors and prisoners. (He’s glad he never worked in T&I, it’s really not his sort of thing.) She seems happy there.

Choji was the first of the Konoha However-Many to become a jounin-sensei, and he seemed far better at it than Kakashi had been in the very least. Asuma would be proud.

Shino had done a stint as an Academy teacher and then… just didn’t stop? As far as anyone could tell he signed up on the “one term” academy teaching plan… every term. No one was quite sure how to bring it up. He was the head of his clan now, and really he had better things to be doing in that position. His paperwork was always done and he has his cousin come to meetings in his stead and so… everyone's just left it.

Sai was a full-time dad and only took on missions when he had to (around twice a month). He came to Team 7 meetings and could regularly be seen showing Inokuma around the village. (Kakashi wondered if the reason was so that people would notice if Inokuma disappeared.) He was… better around people than he had been. He still called Sasuke “dick-less” though.

Lee wasn’t a jounin-sensei, _per say_. He did teach half a dozen different brats of various ages taijutsu though. He took a lot of mission and competed with Sakura whenever they both had time. (52-47 in Sakura’s favour when Kakashi last heard about it. He’s so proud.)

Tenten was in ANBU, and “rocking it” according to reports. (She and Tenzo have… something… Kakashi isn't willing to ask.)

Hinata visted the memorial stone to say hello to Neji often enough that Kakashi saw her regularly when he went to speak to Team Minato. Kakashi knew that the caged bird seal wouldn’t outlive this generation, in Neji's name.

***

When Naruto returned from Konoha it was with three kids on his heel. As much students as his own children. One was an Uzumaki, Arato. Another was an abandoned orphan, Manami. The last, Riko, joined them at some point with no obvious explanation. Kakashi had only been able to sigh and ask,

“Is anyone going to come looking for them?” (The answer was a rather worrying shrug.)

As it was, Naruto left the village again less than a year later, still with the three in tow. They were heading towards Uzu, with a stop to see Naruto Bridge along the way. Kakashi felt confident that Naruto’s ‘friends’ would help insure that Konoha would not be without a spy network between now and however long it took for what’s-her-face to be ready. (What _was_ her name again? It always slipped Kakashi’s mind.)

***

ANBU deaths were down 50% from where they were when Kakashi became Hokage. He was tired. His rage had calmed. Kiba is almost ready.


	3. Sasuke's Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a part of the above fic, but it takes place in the same universe. Definitely not required reading. This is all Siadea's fault, they wanted headcanons for Sasuke's kids. Here they are.

How Sasuke got Michiko is never mentioned above. Here's the thing. Michiko isn't Sasuke's only kid. 

I imagine Sasuke as unwilling to have kids when they could die at Itachi's hand, but also he really wants to make sure the Uchiha continue. My thought on it is that he has multiple children across the continent. He doesn't really trust Konoha with them. In this fic he didn't return to Konoha immediately after the war because he went and checked on each of them to make sure they were okay (and also to have one or two more). Michiko was the only one who needed him because her mom didn't want her/was dying/couldn't raise her so Sasuke brought her along. More do come along though. Here are my thoughts on Sasuke's kids.

* * *

 

  1. Miku Shiraki, Female



Miku is Sasuke’s first child and the one who most dislikes him. Her mother continued to pine after Sasuke for years despite his clear disinterest. She never trains as a shinobi but does move to Konoha after she marries. She refuses to take on the Uchiha name (but most of her children do). She doesn’t look obviously like Sasuke, in part because of her long hair. She’s careful not to stand next to any of her siblings for too long though because between her dark hair, eyes, and temper… she’s definitely one of the Uchiha. She’s a carpenter (and if you mention the fact that her… above average strength might be due to her genetics… don’t).

 

  1. Arata Uchiha nee Tao, Male



Arata actually trains in Suna as a shinobi. His mother is part of a nomadic tribe that semi-willingly gives him up for shinobi training when he shows interest because Sasuke insists on visiting but also always seems to drag trouble behind him. His mother goes with him to Suna while he trains but rejoins her tribe when he graduates.

 

Arata nearly causes an international incident when he decides to take on the Uchiha name. (But instead he is ordered to be a diplomatic shinobi who, although technically a Suna shinobi, is not really. Temari shows him the ropes and he eventually marries a Konoha shinobi by the name of Jun which allows the situation to become a little bit more legal.) He’s really good at fire ninjutsu and helps with the fireworks during festivals. He’s got Sasuke’s temper, but his hair is brown and his skin is several shades darker. He loves spicy foods but hates vegetables, including tomatoes. He gets on surprisingly well with Sai’s younger son.

 

Arata visits his mother from time to time and when she gets old he convinces her to move into the Uchiha compound. He has three children who he raises with Jun, under his mother’s less than watchful eye. His mother and Sasuke are good friends.

 

  1. Michiko Uchiha, Female



Michiko was raised by Sasuke after her mother grew too sick to do it herself. Sasuke stayed with Michiko and her mother until her passing before taking Michiko with him to Konoha. She is one of the three children that Sasuke named. (Miku and Ushio are the other two.) Michiko got her name in honour of her grandmother, Mikoto. Michiko is very much unlike Sasuke, but acts similarly to Shisui, including a sometimes unnerving level of drive and intelligence. She and Kakashi get on quite well.

 

Michiko is the first of Sasuke’s kids to become a jounin and spends a couple years working at T&I. She doesn’t have any kids (and never marries) but is happy to be the fun Auntie. She also gets a genin team of her own (which she says is basically like being a mother). She ends up inheriting the snake contract from Sasuke (which she passes down to Miku’s eldest). After her genin all become chunin she does a couple of high rank missions to shake of the dust, makes a bit of a name for herself. She has an on going… thing with one of the swordsmen of the mist but its more a competition than a romance. (They’re actually pretty good friends but if anyone mentions it they both deny it.) Michiko is terrifying but also really friendly so is pretty much an absolute Uchiha.

 

  1. Haruka Seki, Female



Haruka was born in a village not too far from Konoha and ends up training at the academy (although not under the Uchiha name). She is the first of her siblings to join ANBU but eventually decides to retire and teach at the academy. She’s A-rank in the Mist and Iwa bingo books although her identity as a Uchiha isn’t recorded until after she retires. She marries a taijutsu expert (one of Rock Lee’s students) and they have six kids. She is similar to Itachi with her quiet intelligence and sometimes obsessive dedication but she really likes fighting. Haruka considers her adoptive father her ‘real father’ but loves her siblings and Sasuke.

 

  1. Seigo Uno, Female



An A rank missing-in. She was raised by her mother, a retired kunoichi and came to Konoha after Sasuke visited when she was 14. She hated that she wasn’t Sasuke’s only child and because she wasn’t trained in the village they refused to promote her to chunin for at least three years and jounin for at least seven. When her younger sister became a jounin, she abandoned the village to be a missing-nin. She accidentally killed one of her teammates in her escape but didn’t know it until almost a year later. Her sharingan only has two tomoes and Sasuke theorised that it was because of her ‘diluted blood’. (As a child of two shinobi, the non-Uchiha blood might’ve had a bigger impact than having a civilian non-Uchiha parents. It could also be because she never felt the right emotions to unlock it or that her own denial of her family impacted it. No one is quite sure.) She’s a real sore topic.

 

  1. Kazumi Hada, Female 



Raised by happy couple who couldn’t get pregnant on their own, Kazumi grows up loved. She always enjoys visits with her Uncle Sasuke, but she doesn’t cling to him or obsess over them like some of her siblings do. Of her siblings, she meets Michiko first and decides to become a shinobi around her sixth birthday. (Michiko was around only about eight at the time, but already was cool and funny and nice, to Kazumi at least. Michiko was not very nice to the boy who pulled her hair. Not very nice at all.) Her parents are hesitant to have her attend the academy but they talk to Sasuke about their options. (He is very much of the belief that she doesn’t have to become a shinobi, but that it is very much in her blood and at least attending the academy might give her teammates who will look after her).

 

They end up moving to Konoha as a family. Sasuke starts inviting them over after she and Michiko become close friends and the rumours get sorta crazy. Kazumi looks nothing like her non-biological father and quite a lot like Sasuke (albite with warm brown eyes and a slightly stockier build). None them respond to the rumours. Kazumi is the second in the family to become part of ANBU and the third to reach jounin after Haruka and Michiko. She doesn’t take the Uchiha name to honour her parents, but does treat it as her own. (If someone calls her ‘Uchiha’ she still responds and when Arata blows up his house and runs out of the fire without any clothes on she yells at him for disgracing the ‘Uchiha name’.)

 

Kazumi has four children by different men but stays a shinobi and her children are largely raised by their grandparent, aunts, and uncles. She and Arato Uzumaki have a… something. No one is quite willing to ask the details though. (One of her children has hair that shines reddish in direct sunlight though.)

 

  1. Ushio Miyazaki, Male



Ushio walks to Konoha on his own after his mother says he can’t be a shinobi. He ends up very lost and very nearly dead before getting found by a friendly missing-nin who trains him. Ushio is… very smart. Said missing-nin may or may not know about Ushio’s father before they meet, but Sasuke does track them down and follow them around for a week before deciding that Ushio’s doing okay and it seems like being a shinobi outside the village is just a thing Uchihas do. He gets himself a name as a C-rank missing-nin eventually, despite having never been part of a village and therefore never really a missing-nin. His teacher does eventually die in a battle and Ushio restarts his journey towards Konoha only about ten years later (he’s fifteen at the time).

 

When he does reach Konoha, successfully this time, he explains everything to Hokage Kiba who laughs his ass off for several minutes before dragging Sasuke in. This is how the whole thing comes into the open. Ushio runs into Naruto during one of his visits to the village and ends up following him out while Arato stay behind. Ushio has twins who he raises on him own while still working. (One of them has a scar on their face from being on a B-rank mission aged four. Kiba is not happy.) Ushio is technically a Konoha shinobi but everyone knows that it’s a lot more like Ushio is a shinobi who has family in Konoha and so would never work against it.

 

He’s a bit of a pain in the ass and whenever Sasuke complains about him they laugh and talk about how Ushio is the most like Sasuke of the lot. (Sasuke thinks Ushio is the most like Itachi. Sasuke is wrong.)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic. There might be more. There's more written, but it just kept expanding so I'm not sure where to stop it. This is what I have for now. Lemme know what you think.
> 
> Also, don’t worry, Inojin is born 4 years after Inokuma.
> 
> Edited 1/4/19


End file.
